A Whole New Life
by ddfan17
Summary: This is a love triangle with lance/stella/baron. Filled with magic, romance, and a lot of fighting. I do not own sym bionic titan or winx club. Please Review!
1. Welcome Home Surprise

It was a glorious day in the kingdom of Solaria. The sun was brighter than usual and everyone was outside having a good time. It was a celebration of the return of their princess, stella. They welcomed her home with a parade and her wearing one of the newest fashions on the planet. A pink and orange midriff top with puffy sleeves, and a pink pencil skirt with an orange veil in the back of it. She stood up on the float and waved at her kingdom.

"Thank you all my lovely people! Your too kind!" She said. She stepped down with a guard to sign some autographs for a few fanboys, pictures with little girls, and fashion advice for the reports, all topped with a photoshoot for the next article of "The Stars of Magix"

Finally dusk came and stella was at her castle. She sighed of relief and walked into the gates. There she gave her servants her bags which buried the poor lads and walked into the throne room. When she walked in her father was arguing with his ex wife and Stella's mother  
"You move way to fast! You two will be split up in weeks!" Yelled her dad

"Stop telling me how to live my life radius! I've known him my whole life I know he'll take care of me and stella!" Screamed Luna

"What's going on?" Asked stella

They both looked at their daughter and smiled

"My stella. I didn't know you would be back from Alfea already." Radius chuckled and gave her a hug. "You mother has something to say to you" he looked at Luna with a heated glare.

She rolled her eyes and looked at stella. " Darling. You see.. I've been seeing someone for a few months and were getting married"  
Stella's heart sunk and turned pale. She was hoping her parents would get back together but that dream was crushed. "Who?

"  
"The king of Galaluna. John Leo. You've met him, and his daughter Ilana. Remember when we signed you up at the military academy there?

"Which almost got her killed by those two hooligans" interrupted her father

"Radius that isn't the point. Well in a few days you and I will be going there to live for awhile. I've already taken you out of Alfea so you can attend to the military academy again. We want you go be the strongest and greatest fairy ever." She said as she gave her a hug.

"But mother I want to stay with the Winx! Bloom, Techna and Aisha are gone for a year trip at that other school in domino. I need to be with Musa and Flora so we won't fall apart form each other!"

"They'll have to wait then. For know go upstairs and relax. Were leaving in three days so make sure you get everything together. Goodnight my princess"

"Night mother...night daddy",grumbled stella as she went upstairs to her room and went to sleep


	2. The Night Owl

2:00 a.m  
Corporal lance woke up as usual around this time. Instead of getting up and doing his nighttime training, he took out something from his nightstand. It was a picture of him when he was 13 years old, when he was small for his age. Next to him was a 13 year old stella. For some odd reason he's been thinking about her lately and it was peculiar. He hasn't thought of her since she had to leave because of him and his enemy baron fighting, which he blamed himself for. If he only didn't go into the armor to fight baron, stella wouldn't have revealed her fairy magic to the whole school just to save him. All because of him. He sulked his head and stared at the picture. Turning it around he read the note that was written so delicately.  
Dear lance,  
Since I have to leave I wanted you to remember me no matter what. Just remember how much fun you and I had and I hope I can see you again soon  
Love,  
Stella

Lance sighed. He laid back down and closed his eyes .  
"I wish I told her how much I cared about her before she left", lance muttered to him self. He wasn't the type to express his feeling, but with stella it was a different thing. When she would help him with baron and his friends, or when they would spend days just talking about whatever was on their minds. She was the only friend lance had that understood him, or listened to what he had to say. Maybe even...cared for him. But he shook it off and gently placed the picture into the drawer of his nightstand and went to sleep.  
The next morning he dragged himself out of bed and changed to his uniform. Still trying to shake stella out of his mind he gave himself a slap to the head. He knew he had to forget her and move on like the fact that his father is dead. So he walked out of his room and went down to the cafeteria.

" I wonder if she ever thought of me during all this time"..thought lance as he scolded at himself. He slapped himself again and sat down with his tray of food. All of a sudden he couldn't eat anymore. The thought of stella was too much of him that he couldn't eat. He picked at his food angrily and moved it around

"Aww looks like a certain loser misses somebody", said a voice from behind lance

Lance turned around and saw baron sneering at him  
"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Don't you have to stop dreaming stella is gonna be yours?" Snapped back baron. He chuckled at himself

"What are you talking about?"

Baron groaned. " Look at your tray Lunis." He pointed at his food

Lance looked back on his tray and turned red. When he was messing with his food he spelled out Stella's name in it.

"Such pity lance. She'd be ashamed to see her name on a losers plate."

" Leave me alone,baron."

" No. I love doing this. You really think stella would be into you? Look at yourself: your nothing but a shameless punk who does nothing but sulk around and cause trouble. She would have a better chance with me than you." He chuckled to himself again and walked over to knock the tray down to the floor. " Now look at the mess you made. That beautiful name now ruined by you," he said as he walked away smirking

"Ugh..", lance groaned as he picked up the tray and let the robots clean up the mess. He was starting to believe what Baron said. Stella would have a better chance with him and not lance. Baron's family is rich,everyone of them made the elite, and they own half the technology companies on the planet. All lance has to his name is the rumor that his dad was crazy and blew himself up. Everything he own was whatever the military gave him. Overall he wasn't fit to be with his crush. And he knew that.


	3. The New Princess

Three days later

"A very important person is coming to join our school today. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior while we go to the ceremony. There she will make a speech and then come with us back to the academy..." droned the commander

"Great another new student" groaned Baron. "Just what we need. Maybe she'll be as weird as lance. At least he'll find his one true love." He snickered along with his "friends"

Lance only rolled his eyes and tried to listen to what their commander had to say. The only person HE'D be interested in is stella. Realizing he was thinking about her, he slapped himself and shook it off.

"Why are you hitting yourself? You have problems Lunis. " insulted Baron

"BARON! LANCE! Is there something you like to say to the rest of the class? Since it is so important that you have disrupt me talking" yelled the commander

Quick as lighting, baron came up with a lie. He wrapped around lances shoulder ( to his disgust) and smiled.  
"We were just talking about how we should welcome this new girl. And talked about who shows her around where, commander."

The commander raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. " Well if you were listening, you would've heard me say that she used to be a student at this school. She had to leave because of an incident that her parents took her out of the school."

" So sorry commander. It so won't happen again I assure you."

"It better not. Now everyone load up at the ships. We're going to the castle." he turned around and lead the other soldiers outside

Baron took this opportunity to push lance aside and walked away. Lance got up and shook his head. He's being out of focus. Instead of fighting back he just cowered away. " I must be coming down with something. " he muttered as he walked into the ship. The commander was telling them to be on their best behavior and looked at baron and lance when he said that. Then they reached the castle.

Everyone piled out in formation and marched into the castle. Everyone in the kingdom was there. They looked up on a balcony where their king stood from. Next to him was their princess waving at her people. And on the other side of him was Stella's mother ( unnoticeable by lance ).

"My people!" The king said " I have wonderful news. The kingdom now has a new queen and princess!" He waited for the crowd to stop cheering and went on. " Meet your new Queen. Queen Luna of Galaluna!

Luna waved at her new people and giggled. She couldn't wait to start a new life with her new family. She looked around and saw stella waiting for her cue to walk up. Her daughter wasn't so keen on the new life thing. The night before the ceremony she was having a princess tantrum because she didn't want to start new again. But that's how every teenager is so she shook it off. When her new husband finished his speech she walked up to the crowd.

"Thank you all. And now may I present your new princess, and new student at the Galaluna Military Academy, Princess Stella of Solaria! " she waved her hand at stella and watched her appear before the crowd

Stella walked to the front of the balcony and smiled. She wasn't excited about the whole "new family" thing, but she was excited for the military academy. Believe it or not she used to be a tomboy! Then after she left she had to learn to be a proper princess and that's how she is what she is today. She's not gonna change back to being a tomboy but she wanted to see her best guy friend again. She looked at the soldiers in formation and noticed one with long black hair staring at her with his jaw dropped. She giggled and waved at the boy. The boy realized that she caught him and turned red, but he waved back.

"Ahem, stella, you must to the speech," said her new stepfather

"Oh yes. Which one? Mother had me all night studying them." She replied

" The intro to a new school"

Stella nodded and cleared her throat, and she had her hands do the way Ilana had on the first day of school in episode 1.

" The Heart, Body, and Mind. Join as one. Salutations friends. I am honored to be back into this fine institution. Where I know our friendship will blossom. And the bonds of segregation will give way. To unite us as one."

The crowed cheered and clapped at the new princess. She bowed and walked to her mother.  
" These people are so weird . They act like they never heard this speech before."  
" Maybe they have."  
" I read in the book that this speech was told for when a princess is to be in a new school."  
"Well then it's their duty as commoners to cheer for the princess" Luna said as she walked away with her husband


	4. Lost and Fight

The King's daughter Ilana walked over to stella.  
" Wow I can't believe that we're gonna be step-sisters. We used to dream about being sisters when we were little girls. Now it came true!"

" Well guess what ilana I didn't want my family getting separated like this. I wanted them to get back together and I didn't want to come back to this stupid planet." She huffed as she walked away. She had to go downstairs to greet herself to commander and the soldiers.

" Ughhh which way do I go? Stupid castle. " she complained. There were so many rooms and stairs and hallways that she couldn't understand where she should go!  
" Stupid castle. Stupid hallways. Stupid marriage. Stupid planet!" She grumbled  
" Are the people here stupid too?" A voice came out  
Stella screamed and turn around. It was baron, but she didn't recognized him  
" Why are you following me?"  
" Well I noticed you didn't come to the stairs so I assumed you didn't know your way around."  
" I can get my way around," she lied, "I just wanted to take a walk." She opened a door and loads of mops and buckets came out.  
" That's the utility closet," he chuckled  
Stella got out of the pile and sat down, burying her face in her hands.  
" Ok so I'm lost. Big whoop. You can't expect me to remember this place."  
" I will help you. I've been through here many times and I got lost the first time as well." He kneeled down to lift her chin gently to face him. " Funny how you were the one who showed me around here the first time. Now I'm showing you."

She stood up and raised an eyebrow.  
" Whats your name soldier?"  
Baron smiled and got up to bow gracefully. " Lieutenant Baron Star at your service, Princess Stella." He looked up and saw stella with her mouth wide open. He smiled and stood up and walked towards her, closing her mouth gently. " It's good to see you again. You look even more beautiful than when I last saw you."

Stella blushed and smiled. " I-I would say the same to you" she frozen. Why did she stutter? She's used to talking to boys. Ever since her and Brandon broke up shes flirted with hundreds of boys. She looked at baron and saw him chuckling. "What's so funny?"  
" Nothing. I never thought I'd see you again." He replied. Slowly he came a little closer to her and leaned his head against hers. Happy she didn't pull away he cupped her face and had her face him. Stella didn't pull away and looked at him in the eyes, wondering what he would do next, then closed them.

He kissed her. So tenderly that stella melted into his arms that he wrapped around her. She put her hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss. After what seemed like eternity, the two broke apart and leaned against each others heads.  
" I missed you stella."  
" I missed you too"

Baron pulled back and bowed again. "Shall we go to the thrown room?"  
Stella giggled and bowed as well. " Lead the way lieutenant." She linked arms with him and walked a little way to the throne room where all the soldiers were at. All of them were hollering and hooting at baron since they were linking arms.

"Soldiers! Get ahold of yourselves!" Yelled the commander. He looked at stella and bowed. " Your majesty, please excuse my soldiers misconduct"

" It's cool" she replied. Suddenly the commander put his cape over stella.  
" It is drafty in here" he said  
Stella realized they didn't know slang so that meant that she had to talk like an old person. Yuck  
" No no i mean it is forgiven. Thank you commander but I won't need this." She handed him the cape

The commander nodded and was about to say something, but a blast of icy wind came and froze him in mid position. Everyone was speechless, till some of them was hit by icicles. Baron guarded stella and looked around. "Protect the princess!" He commanded as the soldiers got into positions. Somewhere else lighting came and shocked a few men but it only stunned them. Three young girls appeared. One was wearing a blue jumpsuit and had white hair. One was wearing a purple jumpsuit with brown last one had a pinkish purplish shirt with leggings and had short frizzy hair, unlike the rest who had long straight hair.

Baron stood up straight with his gun in hand. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The blue girl walked forward.  
" We're the Trix. And we're looking for a certain pixie who has something of ours." She looked at stella " Come now Stella. You can make this easy or hard"

Stella glared at them with hatred. Her hands starting to glow, but baron stopped her.  
" You not taking her. Over my dead body" he said aiming his gun at the three

The blue girl laughed. " You asked for it. Heahhh! She opened her cape and spikes came out

Stella quickly formed a shield around them and pushed it to the Trix. "Icy I'm warning you, don't try anything stupid!"

" You know them!?" Cried baron  
" Sadly yes, they've been tormenting me for a long time."

The frizzy hair looked at the Brunette and smiled. " Hey Darcy, wanna tear up the place with a little storm?"  
" It'll be my pleasure, Stormy." She chuckled and the two flew up. They started to spin and everywhere dark matter and powerful winds were blowing. Soldiers desperately tried to hold on but failed and were flung everywhere.

Baron grabbed Stella's hand and pulled her close so she would be flung away either. But Darcy pushed them apart with her telekinetic powers, making them fly everywhere. Finally they stopped and the darkness vanished. Soldiers were wounded and sprawled everywhere and the only people standing was the Trix and the frozen commander.

Stella groaned and raised her head. She wasn't hurt, thanks for whatever she landed on. Looking down she saw lance.  
" Are you ok?" He asked  
" Yes." She stood up and helped him up. Looking at the Trix she growled  
" Had enough pixie?" Icy asked. With her hands now glowing she smiled evilly. "Or do you want more?"

Stella growled louder and shook her head. I can't change... I can't change... Not when everyone is around.. She thought. She started to glow and flew up  
"Magic Winx! Charmix!" Then she transformed into her fairy form and fought the Trix off. She shot many blasts of magic till Icy shot ice at baron. Stella quickly blocked it off and used a huge cast of magic to draw the Trix away. Slowly stella flew down and started to sway.

Baron quickly ran over to catch her before she fell.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. Ms. Faragonda warned me not to use a huge spell under my condition. But I ignores her as usual"  
"What condition?"  
"It's nothing. Can you put me down?" Once she was on her feet she put her hands together and closed her eyes. Slowly her hair started to lift up and glowed along with the rest of her body.  
"Healing light" she said and a soft wave of green light swooped over the room. Whoever was hit by it was healed if they were injured if not they felt a new wave of energy. The soothing light also was warm enough to melt the commander out of his icy prison.  
"...Still if you do get cold let me know princ- what happened in here!?" The commander said. The room was still a mess after the fight with the Trix. Stella quickly explained and assured him that everything was ok  
" The king will have a fit when he sees this mess!"  
"Not to worry commander. I got it under control." Assured stella as she lifted her hands and a small orb appeared. She threw it to the ground and the room was spotless.  
" Well done, stella. Now we must be off to the academy. Quickly get your things and we'll be off." Informed the commander. He watched stella snap her fingers and her bags appeared.  
"Very well. Lets go soldiers!" He marched back into the ship and they were off back to the academy


	5. Settling In

At the academy

Stella was already unpacking in her old room. She was excited to go downstairs and look for lance, but first things first she needed to fix her room.

"Needs a little more...pink.. And moi!" She said. She lifted her hands and turned her bed pink and a poster of her singing with flora and musa. Next to it a poster of herself in a princess outfit that's only available to her. Stella sighed,got dressed in the red and white military uniform, and laid on her bed. Then she looked over and saw another bed with stuff decorated with animals, mostly cats, and even claw marks. Realizing this she got up and looked at it more closely. The claw marks were big, and it cuts deep into the head board. What the heck? She thought. Next to the marks it was the name "Katy". Oh no don't tell me it's... She thought

"Excuse me! Keep out of my stuff! I don't care if your new I have rules!" Said a voice

Stella turned around and gasped. It was a girl. With tan skin and shoulder length hair, which was partly up by small pig tails and the rest of her hair was down. She had a mean look on her face then a surprised one.

"You! What are you doing here?!" She choked out.

"Katy!? I thought you went to Beta magix!" Said stella

"I did." Katy snickered and threw a tiny ball of magic at stella, which messed up her hair. "But I missed my boyfriend so much I made my mother take me out and bring me here."

"Who's your boyfriend?" She asked, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was

" You should know, considering you tried to take him away from me three years ago."

Stella's heart stopped and she stopped fixing her hair.

"B-Baron?"

"And the slowest horse makes it to the finish line! I'm guessing you already checked him out. I wouldn't blame you, he's such a catch." She snickered again and walked over to her and revealed her mega sharp nails. " I warn you though, stay away from him. He's mine. Not yours and I know how much you like him. Or else"

"Or else what?" Spat out stella. "Your gonna use your feline magic to cough up a hairball?" Before she could say something else Katy grabbed her neck and dug her claws into her flesh softly. It was a small but forceful grab.

"Or else you won't see another sunny day in Solaria" Katy hissed then squeezed harder making her choke "Do we understand each other?"

Stella couldn't breath and nodded. Katy threw her down and left the room with Stella gasping for air. She had tears in pain and heartbroken. I forgot they went out last time I was here. She thought. But why would he kiss me, if he goes out with Katy ? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open.

"Katy ok! I get it I'll stay away from him!" She said as she got up

"Katy? I'm not Katy. Did she do something to you?" it wasn't baron nor Katy. It was lance

"It's none of your business, umm..name?" She said

Just like baron, he bowed gracefully as well. " Corporal Lance , Princess Stella," he said. He looked up and saw Stella's reaction. She had her jaw dropped as well as she did with baron, but she was smiling. Then she ran over and gave lance a hug so powerful it almost knocked him down. He turned red and smiled.

"U-um princess stella?"

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it's you!" She screamed and looked at him. She was smiling at him the way she does with new clothes. Then she realized she had to look up to see his face.

"You've really grown. Like alot!"

Lance blushed again. "Well uh..yeah. And your hair has...grown a lot too." He wanted to slap himself. After spending two hours thinking of what to say to her THAT'S what comes out?

"Well, yeah, I'm a fairy that's why. Our hair is always long. Well if your my friend Techna then you'd keep it really short." She giggled then stopped. It was already awkward and she was still hugging him. She pulled away and twirled a piece of her hair.

"Would you like to sit with me at dinner,princess?" Lance choked out

"Of course. We got catching up to do" giggled stella as they walked out of her room. " And you don't need to call me princess, you didn't when we first met and you don't need to now"

"But that was before I found out. It's much more formal to address you that way."

" Since when did you care about being formal?" Asked stella. They were in the cafeteria and quickly got their food: Beef fou fou. They sat down away from everyone else and resumed talking

" I haven't had fou fou in years!" Chirped stella as she took a bite. She noticed lance wasn't eating but he was smiling at her."What?"

" I can't believe you came back"

"Me neither. Not after that incident with the manus armors."

Lance sulked his head in shame with that memory.

" It was all my fault. If I wasn't being stupid you wouldn't have used your magic to save me." He balled his fist on the table and shook his head.

Stella was worried. He always blames himself for everything like its all his fault. She knew though he's just trying to get through life, since it is hard for him. 'Plus he's cuter now than he was three years ago, she thought. Smiling, she put down her silverware and slowly placed her hand over his fist.

"Lance, look at me." stella commanded. He didn't respond so she shot a spark of energy through him, making him jump.

"There. Lance, it wasn't your fault. You were only defending yourself from baron. I don't know why the king punished you for. Besides, it's a little my fault, I didn't want you to get hurt. So please don't beat yourself up for it."

Lance smiled and looked into her eyes. That was why he liked her so much. She was always making his life seem easier to handle and help it be easier. With her around, he feels like he's on top of the planet, not a care in the world, maybe even happy. He relaxed his hand and hers fell in, so he took it and squeezed it gently.

She giggled as she blushed softly. That made lances heart skip a couple beats. Knowing that he's doing good with this, he picked it up the hand and kissed it gently.

" Wanna go for a walk?"

Stella blushed a little more and smiled

" Sure."

They got up and started to walk out. Stella looked around and saw baron making out with Katy at a table. Baron opened his eyes and saw the fairy with lance. Eyes widening he pushed Katy away and ran up to stella.

"Hello princess. I'm glad your settled in nicely. How about a walk?"

Stella looked at lance, who seemed annoyed at baron, but also worried as well. It was tempting to go with baron, but he's taken so she wasn't gonna start drama with Katy

" Baron, I'm already going for a walk with lance. Maybe some other time, ok?"

Lance sighed of relief and linked arms with stella. Then looked at baron with a smirk that speaks " I win" on it. "Ready stella?"

"Ready" and the two left with baron glaring behind their backs.


	6. Love Can Turn Deadly

The two were in one of training fields, looking at the moons. Only one was full but the rest were crescents. It was a beautiful night out and the couple were enjoying it. They walked around the whole field, talking about everything that happened the time they were apart. Stella told lance about her joining the Winx ( she had to explain what it was) and the many adventures they've had. She also told him about how the Trix were in the way through most of them, and how sometimes it was hard to defeat them. Stella was in full detail about how it was hard for her, and lance listened to all of it

" You defeated them today though..," pointed out lance

" I had to use most of my magic. I can't do that all the time, it's not good for me. I need to get stronger if I'm gonna face the Trix. Most likely they will be back."

" Then you'll be ready for them. With me by your side"

Stella looked at lance and smiled. He returned it and held her hand. Then he snaked his other hand around her waist, which made stella jump, and pulled her close to him. She looked up and noticed she was a few inches from his face, to his lips. Lance gave her a serious look though.

" I'll always be at your side, Stella." he said softly. " No matter what"

The fairy's heart was beating so hard and fast, that she was afraid lance might hear it. Lance was also having the same problem, he didn't know what to do next. Well he did, but he was scared to. His first kiss was from her, but that was years ago, he didn't want to mess up. So he leaned against her head and cupped her face. He could hear stella sighing of content. Looking at her, she had her eyes closed and she was smiling, like she was just waiting for him to kiss her. She opened them and looked at him in the eyes like they were saying " you gonna kiss me or not?".

So he leaned in slowly, feeling her breath against his lips and...

" Lance! Princess! Stop this nonsense and get back to your rooms!" Someone said

The two looked at each other and looked for whoever said this. It was the commander, looking very mad. They broke away and looked down embarrassed and ashamed.

"Lieutenant, you were right. They were out here. Good work." Behind him, was baron smirking." I'm very ashamed, know the rules: no fondling with other soldiers. I'm letting you off with a to you, princess, you won't be getting away with everything here. I will treat you like everyone else. Now baron, escort Stella to her room. Lance come with me." And he left with lance back to the building

" Princess," bowed baron. " Shall we?"

The princess didn't say anything and started to walk. Of course he would snitch. Thought stella. She looked at baron with anger. He returned the look as well

" You should be thanking me, stella. If I didn't come in when I did, you could've been hurt"

" Why should I thank you!? I didn't snitch on you when you and Katy sucked face!"

Baron stopped and looked at her confused. " Sucked face?"

" Auggh! Kissing!" Groaned stella. " Why won't you leave me and lance alone?"

Baron escorted her inside her room and shut the door behind them.

" What are you doing? Get out! You already did your job!"

He didn't listen. Instead he sat on Katy's bed and sulked his head. He placed his hand on the scratched up headboard and ran his hand around the scratches.

" You see these marks?"

"Yeah so? Katy did them big whoop. Have her get in trouble with the academy" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Baron beckoned her over closer to him. Just to get him to leave she walked over to him. He snaked around her waist like lance did and pulled her close.

" Katy told me what she would do to you if she catches me with you alone. The thing is, we don't go out. I broke up with her a month ago."

" Don't lie, Baron. I saw you two kiss"

" Yes, but she came up to me and kissed me"

"And you just let her?"

That was a good point. Baron thought. Why did I let her?

" I don't know what came up with me and I'm ashamed. Now she thinks I wanna go back out with her again. But I don't want her. She's too clingy, and a stalker."

" Get to the point lieutenant" snapped stella, who was uncomfortable enough as it is. Suddenly, barons lips were against hers and he made her sit on his lap. She tried to fight, but she couldn't help herself.… she melted in like butter and returned it. The thought of lance entered her mind. Maybe it wouldn't hurt him very much if he doesn't find out about this. She thought but instead she just felt awful. Baron was moving his hands up and down her back, playing with her hair and tried to cop a feel. She kept moving his hands away and now he made this awful. He started to kiss her cheek then her neck. Then he was trying to unbutton her uniform. That was enough of stella so she teleported to the other side of the room.

" What is wrong with you?! You were trying to do THAT with me!"

Realizing what his actions was, he gasped, stood and bowed.

" My apologizes Princess Stella. This is my fault. I shouldn't be doing this misconduct to you. Please forgive me"

" I think you should leave, Baron Star."

Baron knew when she would say his full name, she was mad at him. Really mad. Looking over, she was glaring at him with pure anger and her arms crossed. So he walked over and kissed her hand.

" I'm truly sor-"

" GET OUT!" She screamed, pointing at the door.

So he did, leaving stella hating him now.

" What have I done?" He muttered down the hallway.


	7. Flying is Terrible Way to Race

"Stella! Focus on hitting your opponent! Lock your knees and push!" Screamed the commander, angry at her form

It has been a couple weeks since she was caught with lance in the field, and since she was furious with Baron. Well she still was, and she made sure he knew that by ignoring him everywhere she went. If he tried to talk to her, it was magic jelly on his mouth to keep it shut. Too bad it only lasts a couple hours, then the cycle begins again.

Right now she had to worry about combat training. The other person was Katy and she was trying to knock her down off of the hanging ring things on the ceilings with his staff. Every move she made the Katy kept trying to make her unbalance and fall. This made her get angry. She could feel her temper going to the roof. Magic within boiling in rage waiting to be released. She swung and the other guy made it fall out of her hands. Smirking she pressed her staff against her to push stella off.

"Had enough, pixie?" She asked, pushing her more and more to the edge

"Pixie!?"

That did it. Stella looked at Katy with pure anger and her eyes glowed with lights. Her hands glowing as well. Katy looked scared out of his wits, she was shaking! Stella growled and tackled her off along with herself. That moment she realized what was happening and snapped out of it. Katy was still screaming and turned on her jet pack flying away from her.

Stella transformed to her fairy form and landed safely next to the bully.

" What was that, Stella!? That was out of formation solider!" The commander screamed

"Sir, you don't understand. Katy called me "Pixie"! She pointed at the bully and sulked

"Inexcusable! So what if she calls you pixie! I'll call you pixie anytime I want!"

"Commander that name is offensive to fairies . Long story. But it's uncalled for!"

"I don't care! Now back in formation, pixie!"

Stella groaned and stood next to lance. This day is not going well at all for her. First Katy put a dead mouse in her shoes, then made her spill oatmeal on lances lap, now she's in trouble for tackling down Katy.

" Now stella, your next test is in flying obstacles. You will be against baron." The commander said

Oh great. Baron. The fairy thought. But lucky for her, flying is her specialty she is a fairy after all. Getting the jet pack on was difficult for her, so lance strapped her in for her. There were so many buckles: leg, arm, wrist and back buckles. The reason for the wrists is that way if the jet pack fails, if the user spreads their arms emergency plane-like wings will appear and the user could hang glide to safety.

"Now stella, are you sure you can do this? You've only been here two weeks." said lance

"I'm sure. Commander is already down my neck with my form. I can't go from princess material to solider crud in a flash!"

"Hey!"

" Sorry. But still-" she cut off when lance was buckling the chest part in. Her heart was pumping so hard and she could feel herself getting red. She looked up at lance in shocked. He looked at her with confusion

"What?"

"Um... You might want to see where your hands are."

His widen as he looked down to see where they were and snatched them away. In a few seconds his whole face was red.

" I'm so sorry I didn't know-"

" Whoa lance get your hands off of her sicko." Said baron who was watching them. His jet pack was already on him and he looked impatient. Walking over he pushed lance away from stella.

"The princess would not tolerate pervs like you. She doesn't want your filthy hands over her." He kept going on

"Baron he wasn't trying to do anything he was helping me with the pack. Why don't you stick your big nose out of everyone's business? "

Soldiers around was oooing, wondering what the white haired had to say. Baron was starting to get a little irked at the fairy. No one messes with Baron Star and gets away with it.

" Enough you two! Quit being little kids and start your position!" ordered the commander

The two readied their positions.

" Get ready to lose pixie" mumbled Baron

" Oh stop griping Star." responded stella

"Ready, Set, Go!"

Stella had a kick start and was already ahead of Baron. The course was simple: fly through all the rings in the room and land safely back to finish. The rings were in zig zag form for a reason. Stella was already quarterly done and was doing a flew flying moves, impressing everyone below. That was Baron's chance to get the lead and plunged forward to the fairy, making her spin. Once she got back into control, baron was already half way to the finish line. She growled and flew towards him a full speed. At the right moment, she pushed him aside with her magic and flew as fast as she could. Baron though didn't want to lose this fight. So he kicked her jet pack, letting it dent and it started to sputter. Fire and engine fuel was pouring out, till it ignited and exploded.

Everyone was in was unconscious and severely hurt. She was falling from a great distance. Realizing what he's done to his crush, he flew down to save her. Until lance, now in his manus armor, flew in and caught her in time. By then stella opened her eyes and looked around. Lance quickly turned his armor off and cradled her in his arms.

"Lance? What happened?" she asked weakly.

Baron flew down and ran to her

" There was an accident and your jet malfunctioned. Are you ok?"

" Baron your such a liar!" yelled lance." You caused this to happen. Now look what you've done. She's hurt. Thanks to you!" Anger was pouring out of lance. He wanted to kill him right now for hurting his crush. Right now all he wanted to do is to make sure his enemy doesn't get near the fairy

"What are you talking about lance? I saw the whole thing. The jet malfunctioned. Baron wasn't near stella." The commander said. " You have no proof."

" Always trying to get me in trouble lance", remarked baron

Lance got an idea and looked at stella.

" Stella you saw what happened you were up there"

" It's true commander"

" Baron would never do such a thing. He's a good boy. Stop playing games princess." and the commander started to walk away. " Class dismissed. And lance, take care of the princess wounds"

" Yes sir" he waited for everyone to leave, then looked at stella with sympathy. " Can you get up?"

" I'll try." the fairy tried to stand up but her legs were like noodles and she fell back to lances arms.

" Come on. I know something that will help your wounds."

" The nurse?"

He chucked. " No. This stuff works better than the nurse's medicine" and so he picked her up and carried her out of the academy...


	8. The Love Docter

All stella heard was the ocean waves. They've been walking for awhile so she laid her head on Lance's shoulder and closed her eyes. Now with her head up she looked around and they were on the beach. The snow white sand and dark water glistened under the three moons as the waves slushed against the beach, making stella feeling relaxed and sleepy.

" Don't go to sleep, stella. We still have to clear your wounds." Lance whispered as not to ruin the peaceful moment. He walked on down the beach and reached a boulder, which was when he set her down gently. Stella groaned a little in pain.

"Does it still hurt?" asked lance

"Yeah. Really bad"

Something small and red came through Stella's tunic. On her chest, the red spot spreaded more. Blood. Lance quickly kneeled down to check it.

" You should've told me you were bleeding"

" I didn't know either. It must've been from the buckles. Auggh!" She held the side of her hips where a long scratch appeared. In the moonlight the wound were more severe than lance expected. Some bits of the jet pack were in her legs and severe burns on her face, arms, and legs. The worst of them all were the chest wounds. It was bleeding too much and lance had to think fast. He sprinted over a few yards to a boulder and started griping it. Stella laid there confused and hurting. Finally after a few minutes lance pushed half of the rock to the side, and a clearing of a cave appeared. He ran back to the fairy and picked her up gently, trying not to hurt her. Taking her inside the cave, he set her down and pushed the rock door a little bit to close it, but not all the way so moonlight can come in.

The cave inside was breathtaking. Purple and pink rocks hung on the ground and ceiling, which glowed in the moonlight. There was spring waterfalls that could be heard from a distance inside. It was a small cave but it was beautiful to stella as she stared in awe. Lance however quickly ran around the small cave looking for supplies. The corporal came back with leaves, mud, and a made shift rock bowl filled with water. He kneeled in front of the fairy and set the stuff down.

" There's a small garden next to the waterfall a few yards down. Those leaves can help numb pain. The water is to wash up the mud. The mud is the most important. It has special minerals in it that can treat burns and clear it from infections." He explained. He got a scoop of mud and was bringing it close to her face. Stella backed away though, but she had a sharp pain in her side from doing that.

Lance frowned. " Stella, I know you hate mud, but this stuff will help your wounds. You can trust me." He smiled when he saw her relax. Slowly he put the mud on the side wound, which stella did groan in pain, then relief. He didn't have a rag to wash the mud of, so he tore his tunic instead and wiped it away with that. He cleaned them all except one: the chest wound. He turned red and looked away.

" Lance. Like you said, I can trust you." stella said. She turned red as well and she was unbuttoning her tunic a little bit. Luckily it wasn't on her breasts but above them. Lance slowly looked and turned redder. He could see the start of them and couldn't stop staring. Lance felt like the luckiest man in the world that he could almost touch them. And he did. He wiped the mud on it as gently as he could. Stella was sighing of relief and content. She couldn't believe she was enjoying this! She should really thank baron for making her hurt.

After that was done lance pulled Back.

" H-How do you feel?"

" I feel better. Thanks doctor for helping me." She said and winked at him

Lance's heart was fluttering now. He moved closer to her and leaned against her head.

" I'm so glad your alright. I was afraid of losing you." he whispered.

" It was just some scratches and burns."

" Still they could've been worse" he opened his eyes to look at Stella's. Slowly he leaned in till he could feel his lips against hers. A jolt came bursting in his whole body that he never felt before. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her and leaned against her. After a few minutes of kissing Stella was thinking something she never done before. After lance put mud on her chest she realized how it felt so..right, unlike her experience with baron. She grabbed his hand, held it for a while, then put on her chest. Lances eyes widen and looked at his hand. He couldn't believe what was happening. Now enjoying the moment he squeezed them gently, making stella giggle between kisses. Stella pulled in closer to lance to make it harder and so she could twirl her fingers through his long hair. After awhile the two decide to breathe and pulled back. They didn't talk at all but were sharing a special connection between them. Stella looked up at him and so did he and they just smiled for what seemed like hours.

Finally lance got up to help stella walk. She had a little limp to it, but it'll be healed after awhile. Then they walked back to the school, to Stella's room, where lance kissed her goodnight and went to his own. He pictured the make-out session they had at the cave in his mind. And how much fun he's had with her the last few weeks. Like the time they pranked baron with an old bucket on the door trick ( galalunians didn't know these things) and when the two snuck off into the fields to lay down and look at the stars, holding hands. He remembered the jolt he felt when he kissed stella. For awhile he was wondering what it meant. Now as he thought of it, it became clear:

Lance was in love with her.


	9. Kidnapped

For the next few days it was the same thing in the cave. They both dreaded having to leave the beautiful make out spot but had to before someone gets suspicious. The next night stella was about to leave her room when the door opened before she did. It was Katy

"Out again I see. You've been doing that lately" she said

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm just taking a little walk"

"A little?" Ha don't make me laugh. Your always back here by two in the morning! Way past curfew." She leaned against the door frame and snickered. " Who is he?"

" There's no boy in this. I'm just taking a walk. It's none of your business" stella huffed and lifted Katy up with her magic, and laid her down on the bed. When she snapped her fingers, blue sparkles swirled around the brunettes eyes, and she fell asleep. Stella walked out and down the hall. Suddenly, one of her new friends, Alice, ran up to her

" Stella, you got to help us! One of the rings in the training hall fell. We need all the help we can get!"

" Ok, Alice," she said and she followed the young girl to the incident.

Meanwhile, lance was trying to look his best for stella. He waved his fingers through his hair and shook it. Now he was ready. Suddenly he heard a noise. From in his bedroom. Looking around he noticed something strange. His bed looked like someone sat on it. He put his hand on it. Still warm. Someone was in here with him. Then something heavy and pinned him down on the floor, knocking the air out of him. He looked up and saw Gabriel, one of barons friends. No wonder it was heavy. Gabriel was fat. He lifted lance up and barons friend Simon restrained him on the other side of his arm. Finally baron came out from under lances bed, smiling proudly.

"Having a good time with my girl, Lunis?" He asked

"I'm not bothering Katy"

"No fool! Stella! I've seen you two, always together and sneaking off campus every night." He sounded angry when he said the last part. Already just thinking it made his temper go up. He walked over to lance and punched him hard in the face. It didn't hurt, but it left lances cheek swelled up.

" Your lucky I'm being nice tonight. Stop being around stella or else." He growled

Lance wasn't about to give up on his and Stella's relationship. He waited to long for this to happen. He took a deep breath and said

"No"

Barons eyes widen

" No?" He smiled. "Very well. Cuff him, Simon."

As soon as he handcuffed his hands, and took his manus armor they dragged him out of the room and out the academy.

" Where are you taking me?"

" You'll see" baron snickered and covered something with his tunic.

Lance knew something bad was gonna happen so he prayed that stella wasn't at the beach yet to see it happen.


	10. A Secret Unfolds

"Nice work everyone. Now go off to your rooms. It's almost time for curfew" said the commander.

It didn't take that long to put the ring back up, thanks to Stella's magic. She also helped repair the floor that the ring busted. Now that that was done she walked towards lances room to walk with him to the cave. His room was empty, but it had an eerie feeling to it. He didn't have much to decorate. There was only the medal of excellence on his drawers and whatever the military gave him. Which was not much. Something was on the floor glistening in the moonlight. Stella walked over and picked it up. It was a sliver comb, nice and warm and very shiny. She felt an indention on the back, when she turned it around, she felt her magic boil inside her. Barons comb. She melted it with her magic and ran outside the academy. Baron was up to no good and she knew it.

"Hold on, Lance." Mutters stella

Meanwhile

Lance knew it. Baron took him to the beach. The blonde turned to face him

"One last chance. Stay away from stella or you will pay."

"Never. And I mean it" spat back lance. More punches came to him and kicks. Then baron stepped back and pulled whatever he was hiding out. He took out a gun. Not just any gun, a ray gun,that could tear through bone and skin when shot at. It was never to be brought out again after the Great Galalunian War against the mutraddi

"Recognize this huh? All these guns were locked away forever since that mutraddi war. Lucky me father was able to sneak one for me in case I needed to use it." He shook it a little to make sure it was loaded. Then he aimed it towards lances heart

"Your gonna kill me just because I'm with stella?! asked lance.

"She's my girl. Always" hissed baron as he put his finger on the trigger.

Stella was seeing the whole thing. Her heart was pounding and anger was bubbling at baron. Her whole body started to twitch and shake.

"Oh no. Oh no I need to calm down" she muttered. But she couldn't. She felt herself changing into something. Her heart was being darkened, as was her magic. Purplish blackish matter started to form around her body, and pulled her hair up in pigtails. Her teeth were sharpening same as her nails and jewelry piece appeared on her; a blue necklace with a diamond on it, purple bracelets, a golden belt, and pinkish purplish leg bracelets.( it's what the Trix combined looked like)

A loud roar came out of her new forms mouth and baron stopped aiming. He looked around and saw nothing. Then again he aimed for lance.

The monster stella appeared and tackled baron down. Roaring at him. Baron screamed and pushed her away.

Monster stella lunged over and scratched barons face. Baron again pushed her back and ran up to his screaming friends. Lance was speechless at the creature. He was paralyzed with fear. Baron in a frighten state thought the only thing to do; he cocked his gun and fired. The gun made a bing sound and the ray crashed into monster Stella's shoulder. She whimpered and stood there weakened.

"Let's get out of here while we can!" Screamed baron

"What about lance?" Asked Simon

"The creature can take care of him lets go!"

So the two dropped lance into the sand and activated their armors to fly away. Lance rolled over and saw the key in front of him. Then he looked at monster stella, who was looking at him with sad eyes. Lance softened his fear for it and kept staring at it.

The creature slowly changed stella back to her pure state and she was back in her uniform. The shoulder part was now torn and bleeding bad. Stella right then collapsed.

Lance gasped and reached for the key. After unlocking it he ran over to stella. She was turning pale from blood loss and she was bleeding badly. There was no chance to make it to the academy without her...dying. The school was too far away. So lance quickly picked her up and ran to the cave where he tried as best as he could to stop the bleeding with his uniform and seaweed sterilized with fresh water. That was when stella woke up, groaning in pain.

"W-where am I?"

" In the cave. You..changed.. And got shot" he pointed at her wounds and let her finish screaming

"MY BEAUTIFUL SHOULDER! MY MOTHER WILL HAVE A FIT IF SHE SEES THIS! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WEAR SLEEVELESS SHIRTS ONCE A SCAR IS LEFT THERE!"

"Done?"

"Yeah "

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. A lot"

So lance put on the leaves that numb pain over it.

"Your lucky that ray gun only got the top of your shoulder. If it was lower it would've hit a bone."

"Amore" she blurted out "My pixie! She has fairy dust that can heal this ! Amore! Amore are you here!?"

" Who are you talking to?"

"Me." A little voice said and The pixie of love appeared in front of him. " Amore, Pixie of Love. I am Stella's guardian pixie." She flew to stella and examined her wounds.

" Nice work lance. You've done a good job bandaging it up. Now it makes my job easier." With that said she was glowing in a pink light and flew all around stella. Stella's hair was floating in the air and she was floating a little bit. The wound was gone and her uniform was sewed back up and cleaned.

"Thank you ,Amore. And lance." She hugged lance and Amore. Amore smiled and flew above them.

" I sense a lot of love between you two." She giggled. Lance looked at stella and turned red. Stella giggled

" I'll leave you two alone." Amore said and she left.

Lance looked at stella again and smiled . She did the same and leaned in, but lance pushed her away. Stella looked at him with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

" What was that thing?"

Stella sighed and cupped her hands. The Trix's vacuums appeared in them

" These are the vacuums. The belong to the Trix, or those girls who attacked us at the castle. These things can cause major damage in the wrong hands. So I was able to steal them with the winx before the Trix use it to destroy any more stuff."

" Are the suppose to make you change that way?"

" No. It's part of the curse. You see, ms faragonda wanted me to hold onto this from the Trix, since this would've been the last place they would come to. And the vacuums are so dark and powerful it could change a fairy's magic patterns."

"That's why they said you had something of theirs. "

"Exactly. No one can ever find this out. Promise you won't tell?"

Lance smiled and cupped her face gently, bringing it close to his face.

"Promise" and he kissed her. Stella quickly put her hands around his neck and played with his hair. When the pulled back he cupped her face again and looked at her really stern

" Don't ever do that thing you did out there again. You've been getting hurt and I don't want to see you like that. Promise you won't do it?"

"Promise." She kissed him again and this time it was longer. The two lost balance and stella fell on top of lance. They laughed and looked at each others eyes. Stella was getting cold so lance wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. After awhile all lance could hear was Stella's slow breathing. Stella fell asleep! He chuckled and moved a little to get comfortable. Stella moved in her sleep and nuzzled her face against lances neck, then went back to dreaming. He looked at her and kissed her forehead

" Goodnight... My Sunflower " he whispered and he fell asleep with her in his arms...


	11. Assignment Not Completed

Stella was racing along with other soldiers around the academy for warmups. Already time has passed and fall was coming in. Nearby trees were fading out their summer colors to the regular red and orange leaves. Cold air was flowing making stella shiver but she kept going to keep warm. After 2 short months shes already in tip top shape as she was the last time she stayed here. She's as fit as Aisha now. Looking around she saw baron looking at her smirking then winked at her to her disgust. So she ran faster till she was neck and neck to lance, who was at the very front. Lance smirked and ran a little faster then stella. The race was on. They both varied with speed till they ended up with a tie at the finish line.

" Wow. You've caught on quickly stella. You can finally catch up to me commented lance

" She has improved tremendously. The king will be proud" said the commander " Now today instead of doing training you all will go to different parts of the planet to talk to younger people about joining the army. You shall put thier names if they are interested and we will see if they have what it takes. I will pair you up into groups of three."

Lance grabbed Stella's hand and hoped he would pair up with her. Stella looked up and smiled thinking the same thing.

"...Gabriel, Simon, Arthur, and the last group is Lance, Stella, and Baron"

Thier eyes widened and looked at baron walking towards them smirking. He stood right next to stella and winked at her again and glared at lance which he returned.

" Lance! Baron! You two need to be on your best behavior and look out for stella, got it!"

"Yes sir." They both said and got thier assignment: they must go to the country side of the planet to the little village of Sparks. The three climbed into a little space pod and rode away with baron at the wheel. An hour later stella was getting bored and sighed

" I hate doing this. People always say no to this kind of stuff" huffed stella.

" Being part of the Galalunian Army is the highest honor you can get" said baron. Lance scoffed . Baron turned around and looked at him with hatred.

"You wouldn't know lance you don't care about honor"

" Shut up Baron" he snapped

"You two just stop I don't want to start stuff today. It's bad enough were paired with baron so lance just... chill. Ok?"

"Fine" he huffed and sulked back

" And baron don't try to get him mad. Or tease him."

"Yes Princess."

"Good"

She sat down next to lance and grabbed his hand, much to barons fury. He looked away with his hands tightening around the wheel. When he looked again lance noticed and held the fairy close right in front of him, which made baron angrier. Luckily they were at the village so he had to settle it later.

"Before we get out, the villagers shouldn't see me as a soldier, but a princess." She waved her hand in the air and yellow sparkles swirled around her. Her Princess of Solaria dress appeared on her. Looking around she notices lance had his jaw dropped and couldn't look away, especially at her exposed torso that was held in a bra like material. His eyes looked down to where her flat stomach exposed wrapped around blue threads to her skirt that hung loosely on her.

"Well Stella I think your properly attired for this mission." Commented Baron as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He didn't care looking at her exposed skin and snaked a hand around her waist. Stella looked at him with anger

"Let me help you." he said as he escorted her out the ship that was now surrounded by villagers. Once they realized that a princess was visiting their village they all went crazy. All around people were cheering and screaming.

"Hello People of Sparks!" Stella said loudly but with a gentle tone. That was when the villagers settled down and bowed before her. The leader of the village came up to her. He was a big man, dark in color, tall and had paintings all around his big belly and body. Although he was big and tall , he was very gentle to anyone who is around him.

"Welcome to our village, Princess of Solaria. We've heard much great things from you." He said in a deep throaty voice. He bent over to grab her hand, which covered it entirely and shook it. It made Stella shake a lot but she stood back up and bowed to the leader along with Baron and Lance.

"What brings you to my village?

Baron stepped in. "We are here to see if anyone from your tribe is wanting to join us in the army, sir"

" Is that so? Well we shall see. During our feast! Would you like to join us."

"We don't have time" baron replied

"Oh Baron don't be a downer. We have all day to do this assignment." Chirped stella.

"Yes but it doesn't mean we can spend the whole day lounging around we have work to do."

"We're not lounging we just taking a little break. Take a chill pill"

"Yeah Baron take a chill pill." Said lance, not wondering what it meant but assumed it was an insult. He started walking with stella leaving baron by himself again making him angry. What an enjoyment to make baron suffer like he did to lance. Plus having stella with him made it even more enjoyable.

The three sat down next to the leader on a huge table in a field. They were surrounded by many exotic foods and drinks that steamed and bubbled before them. Soon they started eating and watched the villagers perform for their guest. Men were doing aerobics and sword twirling, while the women were dancing along with to the music being played. Everyone was having a great time except baron. A practical man as you can say, he wanted to get the job done so he can plot his revenge against lance. He had to think of how to do it and how to not get caught like the manus armor incident. Looking around he realized stella wasn't next to him anymore, lance was still eating the last bit of his food and watched the show. Baron was looking at him with anger and slammed his fist to the table

"Where is the princess?!" he yelled

Lance looked at him and glared

"If you actually open your eyes shes performing with the villagers." he pointed to them and baron saw stella twirling around with the young girls and laughing. He shook his head and walked over towards the princess. Quickly he grabbed her arm and pulled her aside

"Hey what was that for?!" She said

"We need to get this job done. Not play around with the civilians."

" I'll have you know baron I already have ten people wanting to join. I was actually doing the work while I was having fun. How many have you gotten while you were sulking at the table?"

Baron didn't say anything but glared at her. Knowing she was right he couldn't come back with a remark. Instead he just looked away and kept his anger.

" That's what I thought." She huffed and walked over to lance. He was already done eating and walked around the village with stella to recruit new people with baron lacking behind. Since he was way behind them he was trying to catch up, but was stopped by another villager bumping in to him. Cussing under his breath at the villager who was startled at him. Baron looked around and realized he lost them. He ran around the town but it was pointless since every marble house was the same. As he ran around a corner he heard giggling and kissing sounds. Between two houses was enough space for a small alley. He looked in and saw Lance and Stella kissing. Baron started to ball his fist and cringed at the sight of them. Blood boiling and temples throbbing he was shaking from anger but kept it in.

Lance sensed someone was watching and opened one eye. He saw baron looking at him as usual, so he got the idea to rub it in his face. He wrapped around stella tightly and pulled her close, putting his hand on the back of her head and kissed her so passionately. Stella didn't argue and wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss even more.

Having enough of this gruesome sight, baron leaned against the house and made a loud ahem sound. Stella whipped around and saw baron. She blushed deeply

"Sorry for interrupting such a tender moment but we have a job to do." The Lieutenant said. "Let's go." When stella walked past him he grabbed her arm tightly but not too tight that it would hurt her. "You stay at my side so you and lance won't waste anymore time." He growled and walked with her back to the villagers. For the past hour they've listed 25 people who wanted to join and talked about how the school runs. They gave them papers for when they would have to come to the school and left the village. It was already in the middle of the afternoon and they've had so much work done already. This time lance was driving the ship and stella went back to her uniform. She was tired and tried to stay awake. Many times her head kept falling but she woke up to stop it, but it was no use.

Baron noticed and smirked.

"Princess." He whispered. She looked up at him with hatred mixed with sleepy eyes. Baron smiled and wrapped around her. Since she was sleepy she didn't care. "You could lean against me if your tired. I don't mind." He whispered again. Stella smiled a little and leaned on his shoulder, and was out like a light bulb. The Lieutenant smiled at his victory.

Lance had a feeling and turned around. His jaw dropped at the sight of stella sleeping on baron and baron having his hands on her. Quickly he put the ship on auto pilot and stood up.

"What do you think your doing?"

Baron smirked.

"I'm not doing anything. Just simply being a pillow for the princess."

"Quit trying to act innocent baron. She's mine not yours. So get your hands off her."

But he didn't. Finally he did and slowly had stella laid down so she wouldn't wake up. He turned to face lance and punched him. Lance didn't hesitate to hit him back. Baron slipped behind him and grabbed him by the neck, attempting to snap it. Lance was able to grab some momentum and pushed baron back, making him push a button. The door opened and wind was pushing in the small ship. Lance turned around and lunged for baron and slammed his head to the controls, while baron was trying to aim a punch to lances face. Finally he pushed lance off and he landed on stella, which jumped from the impact. She was startled from what was going on.

The Lieutenant didn't care and went back for the corporal. But the corporal moved and punched barons face again and he tumbled back towards the open door. Stella, now furious that the two were fighting, tried to get to the control panel and shut the door. Sadly baron was in the way and pushed her away, but towards the door. She lost her balance and fell out, hanging on for dear life.

Lance froze in terror and went to stella. He grabbed her hand before she slipped

"Don't let go!" She screamed over the wind

"I'm not gonna let you go!" Suddenly he felt baron push him over along with stella. He looked up and saw him smiling and closed the door.

"Baron!" He screamed. Stella was transforming to her fairy form and lance turned on his armor. The two quickly flew towards the school and when they got there, baron was standing next to the commander, who was furious

"This is the last straw Lunis." The commander said. " Pushing the princess out of the ship is uncalled for. Give up your armor. It has been revoked for the rest of this term"

Knowing he wasn't going to win he give up his watch and walked away. Even though stella tried to explain what happened, the commander didn't want to hear it and sent her to her room.


	12. Somebody's Heartbreak

Ever since that day, the commander removed lance out of the group and put him to a different one. Stella tried to explain everything to the commander but he wouldn't listen even if she was a princess . So every night was sacred to lance and stella since they went to the cave and mealtimes as well. Both didn't want either times to end.

It was lunchtime and stella was talking about how the commander doesn't believe her and all when she noticed lance was staring at her again. His eyes were dazed and he had a small smile. He didn't touch his food at all!

"Lance? Are you listening?" Said stella. Waving her hands in his face, which he grabbed gently and set it down.

"Yeah I was. I was just thinking."

" What were you thinking?"

Lance grabbed her hand again and squeezed it gently,

" I was hoping that...well you see, the autumn festival is coming next week,. And.."

Stella eyes widen and she smiled. "And ?"

" I... Was wondering... If you would like to um., go with me to the fall festival." He wanted to slap himself again. Some man he was if he can't ask a girl out. Embarrassed, he turned red.

Stella giggled and leaned over the table to kiss his cheek.

"Of course I'll go with you.!"

Lance sighed of relief and smiled at her

"Now was that so hard to ask me out?" She asked

"It is when it's you." He replied. His heart skipped a beat when she blushed. It skipped a couple more beats when she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Then she cupped his face and ran her fingers through his hair. Now he was having a heart attack. Stella pulled back and giggled. Lance was in a daze, smiling weird. He looked around and saw baron walking towards them. His happiness went straight to hatred and he glared at the white haired. Baron returned the look.

"Princess stella. We're gonna be late for class. Allow me to walk you there." He bowed and took her hand gently, pulling her away from lance, who was still glaring at him. Baron lead stella out to the hallway and stopped. He faced her with a sad look on his face.

" Stella, I must tell you something."

"What is it baron?"

" Katy..thinks I'm sneaking off to see you. When your sneak off with that loser Lunis." He stopped when stella hit him

"Anyway point is. She will try to hurt you. I'm warning you because,well, I care about you." He wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. "Always have. Always will."

Stella tried to pull back but couldn't. He pulled her closer with pleading eyes.

" If you did care then why would you act to mean to me?" She said trying to prove a point.

Baron sighed. " I don't know. My temper got the best of me. I know it's not a good excuse but its the truth. When I see you with lance I just feel so heart broken and angry. Because your with him and not with me. Your suppose to be my girl." He leaned against her head and cupped her face. She didn't pull back even though she should. She's with lance, not Baron. But she was so touched with what he said she was caught up in the moment. The next thing she knew, Baron had his lips against hers and she returned it. Something sparked inside her and she wrapped around his neck and cupped his face, deepening the kiss. Baron held her tightly, moving his hands to her waist and neck, bringing her closer to the ground. Stella was enjoying this, but her mind was thinking of lance. She shook it off and kept kissing baron. The two pulled back and leaned against each others heads.

"...S-Stella?"

Stella's eyes widen and she slowly turned around. Lance saw then kissing! His eyes were in shock and disappointment, fist balled up in anger. Lance was heartbroken. He sulked his head and shook it. Then walked the other way away from them slowly.

Stella shook her head and blocked his path.

" Lance, I could explain!"

Lance looked at her with anger.

" You've already explained enough" his words were choked up but were filled with hatred. Pushing her put of the way he walked faster to leave the school, leaving stella standing there with tears falling.

Baron put a hand on her shoulder, but she yanked it off. He put it back on her shoulder.

" Forget him stella. He was-"

"THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She turned to him and yelled. Her teeth sharpened. Baron stood back in shock then watched stella run off crying. Baron just shook his head and punched the wall.

"Great. Just. Great."

Meanwhile Lance was running. He kept running without stopping, no matter how bad his side hurts or if he was out of breath. Finally he reached the cave where he collapsed in exhaustion.

He got up and started punching the walls till his fingers bled. He didn't care how much pain he was in. He was already in so much pain it didn't matter anymore. Finally he screamed loudly in the cave making the whole cave echo with his screams. Then he kneeled down and bursted into tears. It was the first time he cried since his father died. Other wise he wouldn't cry over anything else because he didn't care about anything. Except stella. She was the only thing in the world he cared about and now she betrayed him. Of course it would be to baron. Baron had everything and what did he have? Nothing! Baron had the looks and the words to say to her. Lance barely had words TO say to her. Baron always had everything, Lance didn't. But he did have stella, but not anymore. He stayed in the cave all night sulking over stella.


	13. Reunited

All week long Lance avoided Stella. When she would try to eat lunch with him, he changed seats or skipped a meal, just so he doesn't talk to her. When she would knock on his bedroom door, he would lock it and try to muffle the sounds of her saying his name. Finally she left and Lance unlocked the door. He popped his head out to make sure she left and snuck out to the cave. He opened it and closed it clam shut, admiring the darkness. As he sat down he sighed of content that he was starting to forget the fairy. He closed his eyes and listened to the roaring waterfall and the sounds that the cave made. Then he heard a thunk. He opened his eyes and looked around, but couldn't since if was dark. Someone was in there with him. The cave was big enough to allow him to turn on his armor and turn on his night vision goggles. There was Stella hidden behind a rock. He turned of his armor and walked towards it.  
"I can see you Stella. Come out now." He ordered  
Slowly the fairy came out and looked at him. He couldn't tell so she used her sun magic to light the cave up. When she smiled at him, he frowned  
"Why are you here?" He blurted out. He wasn't gonna give in to Stella. Not after what she did  
"Lance. Please let me explain. I'm sorry for what happened last week I got carried away  
"Darn right you did." He said.  
Stella sighed. "Baron had his arms around me and kept saying stuff that I guess I fell for. The next thing I knew we were kissing and all this happened."  
"You could've just walked away."  
"I know but I didn't and I'm ashamed. Lance please forgive me."  
" Why should I? You betrayed me. To my worst enemy. I cared for you a lot and you do that to me. Stella, I..I." He stopped and looked at her  
"You what" She asked as she walked closer to him. He frowned and looked away  
"Nothing. Forget it." He grabbed her and started to push her towards the entrance.  
"Just go and leave me alone Stella."  
Stella wasn't going to stop and turned to sparkles. The sparkles flew over behind him and she became whole again  
"No lance. Tell me what you were gonna say."  
"I hate you. Now go." he spat out.  
The fairy's eyes widened and her heart broke in a million pieces.  
"W-what?"  
Lance walked up to her and pulled her by her shirt.  
" .You." He spat out.  
Stella shook her head and cupped his face. He scowled and yanked it off. But she put her hand back on.  
"Lance...You don't mean that. You don't mean that!  
"Yes I do Stella now GO!" He yelled  
The fairy shook her head as tears started to flow. She got out of his hold and looked into his eyes. They were filled with anger but deep down, there was sorrow.

"I'm sorry lance. I'm sorry for everything." She whispered. She walked up to him and kissed him softly on the cheek, to his surprise then started to walk away.

Lance stood there in shock. She cares about him. She cares about HIM! Not baron. His thoughts were winding about that sentence wondering if it was a vision or a dream. His heart pumping loud and filling his sad body with happiness. Flashbacks of those two together over the past two months were pouring into his mind when he realized the only person he cared for on this planet..cares for him. He turned around and saw Stella starting to pull the entrance open. He started to run towards her as quick as he could. Once his hands touched her waist he spun her around and kissed her so passionately. She didn't know what was going in because it happened so fast. When she did though her heart filled with joy and quickly wrapped around his neck. Lance poured his heart into that special kiss ,feeling the spark he had when he first kissed Stella return to his body. He pushed the fairy against the wall and couldn't stop kissing her lips, cheeks and forehead. Finally he pulled back and leaned against her forehead  
"Stella..." He panted. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you I don't hate you at all. I love you. With all my heart." He looked at her and saw her cry with tears of joy.  
"I love you too lance." She kissed him again this time he dipped her over and squeezed her tight. When she looked up at him, he smiled and brought her back up, pulling her close to him. They stood like that for a long time till finally lance said something  
"Would you go to the festival with me tomorrow?"  
Stella looked up and smiled. "I'd love to." His heart began to flutter and he picked her up and twirled her around. When he set her down he linked arms with her and they walked out of the cave together again.


	14. The Plan

The next day everyone at lunch was talking about the autumn festival that was to come on tonight. Conversations about dresses and suits, who's going with who, and what will be happening filled the entire cafeteria.

Baron took a deep breath and smiled. This could be his big break to win over Stella and prove that he is better than lance. Looking around the lunch room he saw the, fairy sitting by herself, picking at her food. With a flirty look on his face he waltzed over to Stella and sat in front of her. She looked at him with confusion, that turned to annoyance when he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

" Princess Stella, I must ask you something."

" What is it now baron?" She asked, allowing baron to hold her hand as he bowed down

" I would be the happiest man alive if you would go with me to the autumn festival." He looked up and flashed a smile, a fake one indeed. Stella was starting to have enough of this and yanked her hand back. When baron looked up surprised, Stella slapped him

" Stay away from me Baron! I'm going to the festival with Lance!"

Baron glared at her and got out of the kneel.

"What?!"

"Yes Baron. I'm going with Lance." She smirked. She was having fun seeing baron like this. It was kinda cute, in a way, watching him start to get angry because he lost her again.

" How could you go with him?! He's mad at you for cheating on him for me."

" Yes but I forgave her." Said lance, now walking up to the two. Quickly he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close so he could kiss her gently. Opening an eye he looked at the lieutenant and smirked against Stella lips. Baron, now furious at the disturbing sight, stormed off and slammed the lunch room doors with a loud bang. Everyone went silent, but then resumed talking like it was nothing, which it was.

Lance pulled back and looked at the fairy."What was he asking?"

Stella shrugged. "He was asking me to go with him to the festival but I declined." She cupped his face and scooted really close to him that he was starting to turn red. " Because I'm with you." She gave him a deep kiss and walked away, leaving him standing there in a daze.

Meanwhile, Baron was in one of the fields, cursing at himself and at lance. This whole time wasn't the way it should have been for the lieutenant. He was suppose to have the fairy, not lance. But whatever the case may be, he was out for his revenge and nothing else. The first plan didn't turn out well thanks to that creature getting in the way. Manus armors didn't work the first time around and he didn't want to get caught and get ranked lower then what he already had. As he walked a little further thinking over his plans, a shot on lighting struck in front of him, having the lieutenant fly back and have the wind being knocked out of him. He looked up and there standing where the lighting struck, was the trix.

"Baron right? We have a little proposal for you." Said Icy

"What do you three want?" He muttered. Darcy raised her hand and purple rings came around his neck to make him look at them.

"Now now,Barry. Please don't mutter, it's very rude." She chuckled and made him come closer to them

"We know Stella is going with lance. And she rejected you. Daddy's only son, the wealthy, strong, and graceful son, turned down by a princess! For a poor dirty man!" Stormy taunted. Baron looked away in disgust about that memory, but Darcy kept making him face them

"Are you here just to make fun of me?"

"No. Stella has something from us. And we knew that we could use you to help us get back what belongs to us." Darcy said

" It'll involve getting revenge on Lance. Are you in?" Icy asked, holding her hand out towards him.

Thoughts of lance kissing, hugging and whatever with Stella crashed through Barons mind. Swirling around his anger and cravings of revenge made baron smilie go ear to ear. He looked up and saw the three smiling back. Right when he grabbed Icy's hand, Darcy's collar came off of him and he stood up shaking her hand vigorously.

"What's the plan?"

Icy laughed and made a black gloomix brace appear on his arm. He stood back in surprise and stood in awe of it. The designs were not like the rest of their gloomix. Black dragons swirled around the brace and stared at him with red eyes. Little spikes were all around the little dragon bodies that stuck out and could cause major damage if hit with.

" That thing will only work once so don't screw up. It's power can slowly kill a person in less than an hour."

"How does this allow me to get my revenge?"

"Aim it to lance and Stella would be too hysterical and heartbroken to fight back with us."

"And if it works." Added Darcy "After we leave Stella there weakened and wounded, we'll let keep her."

Baron was admiring the brace and looked at them. He nodded

" Done."

" See you tonight, Barry." Icy sneered and disappeared laughing with the trix at their master plan. There was baron, making the brace disappear with an evil smile on his face.

"Tonight she will be mine." He chuckled and left to get ready for the attack


End file.
